


seasons of love

by stormhund



Series: a series of oxymorons [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Side Relationship: Atsumu/Suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormhund/pseuds/stormhund
Summary: a four-part fic of akaashi and osamu's adventures on recipes, road trips, and other rendezvous.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: a series of oxymorons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795309
Comments: 42
Kudos: 293





	1. the fall of spring

**Author's Note:**

> this picks up almost directly after the events of [new love in old places.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838069/chapters/60082078) (you don't need to read that to understand this one, but it'll greatly help!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fall of spring or, alternatively, a recipe on how to create the perfect cherry blossom bonsai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stormhund's personal recipe on how to write this chapter
> 
> instructions:  
> 1\. acquire an adequate amount of osaaka brainrot.  
> 2\. accidentally get drunk on too much of osaaka.  
> 3\. become mildly addicted to animal crossing: new horizons on the side.  
> 4\. accidentally get obsessed with acnh.  
> 5\. mix well.  
> 

There were some things Akaashi Keiji would never get used to.

The way the seasons bloomed and withered in the palm of time’s hands was one of them. It felt like Akaashi had just gotten used to waking up to cold mornings, frost on the edges of his windows, when he had to get used to waking up to the comfortable warmth of spring, errant pollen swirling outside his window.

Akaashi stirred in his sheets now, drawing them to his chin as the cold airconditioning unit battled the golden heat of near noon. He squinted at the clock on his bedside table, the time reading that it was just a little past eleven. His phone was alight with notifications, no doubt messages concerning his work plaguing him from his peace. Akaashi ignored it, sinking into the knowledge that the weekend meant he could afford to look the other way for now, before turning on his side.

And this was another thing he would never get used to: the way Miya Osamu laid by his side, dark hair tousled over his closed eyes, his arms folded beneath his chin as his chest rose and fell in even breaths. Akaashi’s comforter was thrown over his body, concealing all but his bare shoulders and head. Akaashi snuggled deeper into his blanket, sea green eyes tracing all the lines and angles of Osamu’s features. He wanted to reach up and touch him, to ascertain that he was not just an apparition come to torment him, but he was more afraid of rousing Osamu from his slumber.

Two weeks. Two weeks had come and gone since they’d made their feelings known to one another, sealing their affections with their bodies in the backseat of Atsumu’s car. In the time since then, it felt like everything and nothing had changed. Osamu was still Osamu, and Akaashi was still Akaashi, but they were now tied together with red strings that did not break no matter how much the physical distance between them grew. And Akaashi knew that wires stretched thinly with distance; but when Osamu had come to Tokyo the day before, Akaashi had only grown more and more taut, until Osamu unwound him in a declaration of love in the sheets.

Akaashi sighed quietly, a slow exhalation of breath that took care not to wake Osamu.

“Stop starin’ at me,” Osamu murmured into his pillow. If his lips hadn’t moved, Akaashi would have thought he’d only imagined him speak.

Akaashi frowned. This time, he did not stop himself from reaching out and clasping his hand over Osamu’s. “How long have you been awake?”

“Almost as long as ya have.” Osamu opened his eyes then, dark irises turned silver with the light from outside. His hand turned, fingers lacing through Akaashi’s. “I woke up when ya stopped snorin’.”

“I don’t snore.”

“It kinda kept me up all night.”

“Pretty sure something else about me kept you up all night.”

“Oho?” Osamu lifted his head, grinning. He propped himself up, scooting over, until he had Akaashi cocooned in his arms. “May I remind ya that I was the one keepin’ ya on yer toes?”

“Be quiet. Your morning breath smells gross,” complained Akaashi, even as he continued to snuggle deeper into his embrace.

In retaliation, Osamu blew a breath across Akaashi’s nose. Akaashi scowled, attempting to pull himself away from Osamu, but Osamu only held on tighter, head dipping as he planted kisses across Akaashi’s shoulder. Osamu had found out just hours before that Akaashi was unbelievably ticklish in the space between his neck and arms, and he used this knowledge to his advantage now, coaxing Akaashi to laugh until the latter begged for surrender.

This was another thing Akaashi would never get used to: the way he loved Osamu, and the way Osamu loved him back.

–

Saturday mornings were always Akaashi’s favorite, even before he’d met Osamu. Saturday mornings meant he could afford to lay back down in his bed, let himself laze around his apartment, and forget about all his weekday troubles for a few hours.

Now, they were his _extra_ favorite, because this Saturday morning in particular meant he could listen to Osamu hum as he made the both of them a hearty brunch. Akaashi settled down on his couch, hands cupped around a lukewarm mug of coffee, as he exchanged a smile with Osamu.

A smile that promptly turned into a frown.

“What?” Osamu queried, mimicking Akaashi’s expression.

Akaashi reached for the odd shape he had sat upon, his fingers finding a familiar rectangular shape. When he slid it out from under him, he was surprised to find Osamu’s Nintendo Switch console in his grasp, screen already alight with instructions to press three more buttons in succession to fully rouse the device.

Osamu laughed. “Sorry ’bout that.” He cracked two eggs into a pan, summoning a sizzle. “Although I _do_ recall bein’ engrossed with my game right before ya straddled my hips last night.”

Akaashi scowled, setting his mug down on his coffee table. He knew he was blushing, especially after he himself remembered just how much he had longed for Osamu. “I hadn’t seen you in two weeks,” he explained a little defensively.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly complainin’, Keiji.” Smirking, he turned away, resuming his work on making their meal.

Akaashi turned back to the console, his fingers running through its gray Joy Cons. He followed the instructions on the screen, tapping the A button three times, curious to see what Osamu had been playing the night before. The screen opened up into an idling character amidst a cliffside overlooking the sea before it turned dark, a palm tree icon loading on the bottom right.

“Animal Crossing, huh?” called Akaashi, curling up against the couch as he propped the Switch on his knees.

“Hey! Don’t touch anythin’ there! I’m almost to three stars!”

“Is that a good thing?” The screen brightened once more, revealing a mouse–or a raccoon? Akaashi couldn’t tell, really–standing behind a microphone. The character began to announce today’s date and time, declaring something about having a new villager move in to the island. “Why is–” Akaashi squinted, trying to read the small text on the corner of the dialogue option without his glasses. ”Why is Tom Nooks talking so slowly?”

Osamu’s laughter drifted from the kitchen. “Keep pressin’ B. It speeds it up. And yes, three stars _is_ a good thing. It means I can finally terraform my island!”

Akaashi wasn’t sure what exactly Osamu meant by that, but he deigned to comment further. Instead, he watched the screen go dark again before it opened up into the previous avatar he’d seen earlier: a miniature but identical lookalike of Osamu. Akaashi toggled around with the switches and buttons, drawing Osamu’s character into a wide circle around a house. Surrounding them were sprouts of trees, their leaves and flowers pink. “Osamu! There are cherry blossom trees here too!” announced Akaashi.

Akaashi was still running around the island, feet kicking up several windflower petals, when Osamu quietly crept up before him. He placed a hand over his Switch, drawing it down so Akaashi was looking right into Osamu’s eyes instead. Akaashi smiled, and Osamu’s own features softened in return.

“Yer cute when yer excited,” Osamu mused. He stole a chaste kiss from Akaashi’s lips before straightening. “If yer so interested in the game, I’ll teach ya how to play it later. Food’s ready.”

Akaashi didn’t need any more prompting. He exchanged the console for his mug of coffee, one hand looped around its handle and the other hand intertwined with Osamu’s. They settled before Akaashi’s small dining table, plates of omelettes, freshly cut fruit, and stacks of waffles welcoming them. Then they bowed their heads, whispered, “Itadakimasu,” and helped themselves to the food.

Their brunch was a picture of joint conversations, exchanged smiles, and warm silence. When they finished, Akaashi took to cleaning duties while Osamu resigned himself to lounging across Akaashi’s couch. By the time Akaashi joined him, Osamu was already half-asleep, lids heavy as he aimlessly dug around his island. He brightened upon seeing Akaashi and scooted over to make room for him.

“Hey,” greeted Akaashi.

“Hey.” Osamu threw an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against his side. “What do ya wanna do today? Wanna play Animal Crossing?”

Akaashi glanced at the screen. Osamu’s avatar was holding a slingshot in one hand, its body idling and bobbing in time to the music playing from the speakers. Akaashi nuzzled against Osamu’s neck. “Anything, as long as I’m with you.”

Osamu’s breath hitched in surprise as Akaashi traced his lips across his skin. “Ah. Well I could teach ya–uh–how to play later. We could– _Akaashi_ –we could go to Ueno now, see the real cherry blossom trees.” He flinched when Akaashi bit against his neck. “ _Akaashi._ ”

Akaashi pulled away, pleased to see Osamu’s pupils dilated with desire. “Mmm.”

“Or we could stay ’ere.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to do whatever it is you’re thinking of later,” Akaashi said, kissing him once more before pulling away. “Besides, Ueno Park this time of the year is nice.”

“Whatever it is _I’m_ thinkin’? I wasn’t the one kissin’ ya just now!”

“I never said I wasn’t thinking of anything, either.”

Osamu smirked, disentangling himself from Akaashi, and stood up. “Dirty, dirty.” He handed Akaashi his Switch. “Go ahead and play ’round for a bit. I’ll go get ready.”

Akaashi took the gaming console. “What’s the slingshot for?”

“Oh, ya use it to pop balloons. I was tryin’ to search for several spring recipes. Make sure ya pop some of the balloons when ya see them on the clouds!”

Akaashi stared at Osamu’s retreating back. “I honestly did not understand a word you just said,” he said, already looking back to the game, “but okay.”

Osamu was already closing the door to Akaashi’s room. “Ya’ll figure it out!”

Akaashi frowned. Still, he busied himself with discovering what each button meant, which controls stood for which, and what exactly the slingshot did. By the time Osamu reappeared, hair combed to the side, polo buttoned down over his chest, and a fitted pair of skinny jeans around his legs, Akaashi had just finished watering the flowers around Osamu’s garden. Osamu glanced over Akaashi’s shoulder, watching Akaashi put the can away.

“This is what you do here all day?” asked Akaashi, a little tonelessly.

“It’s not as borin’ as ya think,” huffed Osamu. He pointed to the screen now, towards a shadow that edged towards his avatar. “See! That means there’s a balloon overhead. Look up–yeah, like that. Now ya can pop it usin’ the slingshot!”

Akaashi did as Osamu instructed. He aimed the slingshot, fired, and watched as the red and white present attached to it fell with a plop before him. After more words of guidance from Osamu, Akaashi succeeded in unwrapping the gift, which was a little orange card with a printed acorn on its center.

“What the heck!” exclaimed Osamu, watching as Akaashi learned the DIY recipe for a cherry blossom bonsai. He flicked the top of Akaashi’s head. “Yer really my lucky star, aren’t ya?”

Akaasi willed himself to swallow his surprise, even as his fingers gripped the Switch a little tighter. Akaashi had always reserved his description of a star for someone else, and it was a title he had no intention of giving out to anyone new, both for good and bad reasons. 

He just never expected someone would view him as their own star. He always thought he never shone bright enough to be one.

Blinking away his unexpected swell of emotions, Akaashi toggled around until he unearthed the complete guide on how to craft a cherry blossom bonsai. Clearing his throat, he said, “Well, it says here you have everything you need, except for the petals.”

“Why don’t ya catch some then? There are a lot of ’em floatin’ around. Just use the net!”

“Now you’re just trying to distract me.” Akaashi passed the console. “As much as I’d like to stay here with you, I’d also really like to see the real cherry blossoms.”

Osamu clicked his tongue, lips lopsided with a smile tilting to the left. He accepted the Switch. “Here I thought I had ya.”

Akaashi turned around. He tapped Osamu’s nose. “But Osamu, you already have me.”

Smiling to himself, he left Osamu speechless as he went to get a change of his own clothes.

–

“So,” whistled Osamu now, leaning over to speak into Akaashi’s ear. “Bet yer thinkin’ ’bout how ya should’ve taken my offer instead, huh?”

Sighing, Akaashi rubbed his eyes before sliding his glasses back into their proper place. They were standing hand-in-hand in the middle of Ueno Park, bordered on both sides by rows of pastel cherry blossom trees. Above them was a powder blue sky, cloudless and trailing a perfect halo of afternoon sun.

But around them, jostling Akaashi to and from every direction, was a crowd of people. Tourists and locals alike took up every inch of free space, and Akaashi hated the way they all encroached upon his and Osamu’s personal bubble.

His hand tightened against Osamu’s now. “I forgot how much _everyone_ else wanted to see the trees too.”

Osamu laughed. “Really? How could ya forget?”

“You’re kind of distracting.”

“Can ya stop pinnin’ the blame on me? Ya were the one who kept teasin’ me before comin’ ’ere.”

Akaashi smiled, his irritation momentarily forgotten. He let Osamu tug him into a path that cut horizontally, both of their broad shoulders carving enough room for them, until they finally reached the edges of the large pond. There were still a fair number of visitors on this side, but they were considerably less than from the main path. Osamu led them to the metal fences lining the water, and he let go of Akaashi’s hand to rest his elbows against the railing. “Better?”

Akaashi breathed in. The air was thick with the sweet aroma of dew and flowers, and it was enough to reset his earlier mood. “Much better.” He mimicked Osamu’s stance, elbows against the metal barrier as he turned his hands palm side up. Petals in every shade of pink drifted around them, falling to kiss the surface of his hands. Akaashi gathered several of them into a pile before tossing them over into the water.

“What’s on yer mind?” asked Osamu suddenly.

Akaashi arched a brow at him. “Oh, so we’re still doing this game?”

Osamu snorted. He was making a trail of petals across his left arm, catching those nearest to him and lining them up in a neat row. “Ya know, just because yer my boyfriend now doesn’t mean I’ve stopped wanting to know what’s goin’ on in that big brain of yers.”

_My boyfriend._ Maybe it was because they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, but the label lit a fire of warmth within Akaashi. Smiling, he continued to cup cherry blossoms in his hands, collecting them only to upend them into the pond. “I’m thinking of how much easier it is to catch the petals here.”

“Are ya still thinking of Animal Crossing?” Osamu teased.

“It was just a comparison.”

“I thought ya found the game borin’.”

“Those were your words, not mine.”

Both of them exchanged a glance then shook the petals on their bodies away with their laughter. Akaashi turned from the water, resting his back against the railing as he faced the throng of people circling the trees to capture them into photographs. He tilted his head to Osamu. “What’s on _your_ mind?”

Osamu brushed away the last of the flowers from himself. But he plucked one of them, a tiny one with a short stem still attached to it. He turned to Akaashi and placed it gently over his ear. “Nothin’, really.” He smoothed Akaashi’s curls over it, smiling at the product of his work. His eyes roved over Akaashi, his smile turning shy. “I’m just very glad I could be ’ere with ya.”

Akaashi was looking at him with just as much reverence, his lips curved upwards. He reached up, cupping his lover’s cheek with one hand. “Osamu?”

“Mmm?”

Akaashi leaned in close, kissing him gently. Osamu returned his affections, his body turning as his lips broke to take in more of Akaashi. But Akaashi retreated, his hand falling away to rest against Osamu’s shoulder. “Osamu?” he repeated.

“Yes, my Keiji?”

“I think we should go home and spend the rest of the day there instead.”

Osamu pouted, peeling away from their close proximity. “Bad date, huh?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not happy about it.”

“Stop reading into me like that!” Osamu grabbed Akaashi’s hand, fingers lacing through his. He grinned. “But say no more. I can show you just what exactly a good date entails.”

Osamu tugged Akaashi along the path adjacent to the pond. Akaashi let himself be led by him, watching the flowers fall, fall, fall around them like soft rain.

And as he stared at Osamu’s back, he thought that he was falling, falling, falling too.

–

~~Animal Crossing: New Horizons DIY Recipe  
Cherry Blossom Bonsai~~

~~Materials Needed:  
6 Cherry blossom petals  
2 Hardwood  
3 Clumps of weeds  
3 Clay~~

Akaashi Keiji’s Recipe  
Cherry Blossom Bonsai

Instructions:  
1\. Acquire one (1) Miya Osamu and his Nintendo Switch.  
2\. Spend one (1) perfect weekend away from responsibilities and in each other’s arms instead.  
3\. Take a trip for two (2) to Ueno Park to see the cherry blossom trees bloom.  
4\. Watch the flowers fall like rain.  
5\. Watch yourself fall in love with Miya Osamu all over again.  
6\. Share a perfect kiss underneath the cherry blossom trees.  
7\. Return to the apartment holding Osamu’s hand.  
8\. ~~(Optional)~~ Make love to Osamu.  
9\. Steal Osamu’s Switch once he’s asleep to catch cherry blossom petals.  
10\. Craft the cherry blossom bonsai and leave it as a gift for Osamu to wake to in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [head in hands] i just really miss osaaka, okay?


	2. the cool of summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the cool of summer or, alternatively, a recipe on how to create the perfect underwater kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context later on, the middle part of this chapter draws callbacks from two fics: [songs to listen to in the backseat of my brother's car](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035502) and karin's [from the passenger seat.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148899)

Right when the spring warmth drizzled into the sweltering heat of summer, Udai-san reached another milestone in this manga career.

“Akaashi!” he exclaimed, drawing out the vowels of his name as he draped himself over Akaashi’s shoulders. Even drunk, Udai-san was surprisingly articulate. “I still can’t believe it! _Ten million copies sold!_ ”

Akaashi wrinkled his nose as his mangaka’s dark hair tickled his face. He would have congratulated Udai-san, but he had already wasted all his words when Udai-san was still sober. Now they were stumbling down the road leading to Akaashi’s apartment at half past midnight, one man hiccuping with alcohol and the other propping him up precariously.

“Where are we going, ’Kaashi-kun?” sang Udai-san loudly as they entered the lobby. “Are you taking me home? I think I’ve made it clear that you’re not really my type.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. He made sure Udai-san wasn’t too far gone that he couldn’t scale the stairs before replying, “Udai-san, with all due respect, I only see you as a friend.”

“Thank the gods,” hiccuped Udai-san. His head rolled to the side and he gave Akaashi a thumbs up. “I can be your wingman, though.”

“Not in this state.” Akaashi grunted, his legs struggling to carry both their weights up the floors. It didn’t help that the night was almost as humid as the day, and Akaashi took that as a sign that they were already within the first throngs of summer.

“So glad we have a week off as a reward,” slurred Udai-san once they finally reached Akaashi’s landing. “What are you going to do then, ’Kaashi-kun?”

Akaashi did not answer Udai-san, not because he was already losing patience with him (though he was), but because he genuinely did not know. When the final tally came in earlier, the announcement wrapped in the form of a cake that their coworkers delivered to Udai-san’s desk, their boss also allowed Udai-san’s team to take next week off as a reward. The knowledge that he had a whole week to himself had been sitting unstirred in the back of his mind, but now that they were perusing the topic, Akaashi was once again left with no ideas.

He was, of course, considering surprising Osamu and spending some time with him. But Osamu was busy hopping around Japan, and a surprise would do none of them good if their paths missed every time.

They finally reached Akaashi’s unit. Akaashi set Udai-san down on the floor first, leaving his mangaka humming as he sat with his back to the wall. Once Akaashi turned the keys to his locks, Udai-san crawled to the genkan before promptly collapsing on the floor. “Nice bed.”

“Udai-san,” sighed Akaashi. He lifted him to his feet. “Come on, get up. We’re almost to the actual bed.”

Udai-san swayed sideways, and his hands found purchase on the table pushed to the side of the entryway. Udai-san lifted his face, bleary eyes blinking right into a photograph. He lifted a finger and drawled, “Pretty man. Who is he, Akaashi?”

“That’s me, you idiot.” Akaashi reached for the photograph, but Udai-san held on tighter and added, “And who is this handsome stranger beside you?”

Akaashi faltered. It was the photograph of him and Osamu in Nara Park, a picture that once lived only within the wallpaper screen of Akaashi’s phone until he decided to print it out and leave it as a memento. Smiling to himself, Akaashi gently pried the frame from Udai-san. “That’s my boyfriend.”

Udai-san whipped his head towards Akaashi’s direction. His eyes were wide and beady. “You have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me?”

Akaashi cringed, watching tears spill from the corners of his eyes. “But I _did_ tell you.”

Udai-san was full on crying now. “I thought we were friends, Akaashi! ’Kaashi-kun! What happened to being your wingman?”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Akaashi half-shoved, half-supported Udai-san deeper into his apartment, shouldering his friend’s tears as he led them to Akaashi’s spare room. Udai-san was still sobbing when Akaashi laid him down in his futon, and when he tried to properly rest his friend’s head against the pillow, Udai-san slapped his hand away. “Get away from me, fake best friend!”

“For god’s sake,” murmured Akaashi as Udai-san crawled into the covers. He lingered, making sure Udai-san wasn’t going to roll around and injure himself with Akaashi’s furniture, before he stood and left the room. By the time he returned, he had a glass of water in one hand and painkillers in the other. He placed them both atop his desk, away from the edge, and went to check on Udai-san. His friend turned out to be down and fast asleep, tears still wet and drying against his cheeks. Akaashi made sure Udai was comfortably tucked in before he went to get changed and rejuvenated in his own bed.

But once Akaashi laid down, he found himself thinking back to next week’s plans, or the lack thereof. When it became clear he would be haunted by his thoughts for a while, he reached for his phone and typed in a text.

<< You awake? [2:01AM]

Akaashi had just began to scroll his previous log of messages with Osamu, trying to swallow the way he missed him so, when he received Osamu’s reply.

>> I am. 😊 You home? [2:03AM]  
<< Yeah. [2:04AM]  
<< Udai-san’s asleep now too. [2:04AM]  
>> Wish I was the one asleep with you instead. 😔😉 [2:05AM]  
<< He’s not actually beside me, you know. [2:06AM]  
>> My point still stands. [2:07AM]

Akaashi burrowed his head beneath the sheets. It’s been nearly a month since Osamu had visited Tokyo, and even then he hadn’t stayed long enough to spend the night with Akaashi. Everyday since then was another twenty-hours spent trying to stamp down his yearning.

But maybe this coming week could change that.

Akaashi was typing faster than his thoughts could run.

<< What are your plans next week? [2:08AM]  
>> I’ll be in Fukuoka until Wednesday. [2:10AM]  
>> And then [2:10AM]  
>> Well, I was planning on surprising you~ [2:10AM]  
>> But now I guess I’m asking if you’re free then! [2:11AM]  
<< I am. 😊 [2:12AM]  
<< Would you like to go on a date with me? [2:12AM]  
>> Pfft. As if I’ll say no. [2:14AM]  
<< I mean, I’m free. For the whole week. If you’d like to go somewhere else outside of Tokyo. [2:16AM]  
>> ?? [2:17AM]  
>> OMG [2:17AM]  
>> OKAY [2:17AM]

Before Akaashi could begin to type out his reply, his screen lit up with a picture of Osamu’s contact photo, a candid selfie of him with an onigiri halfway to his mouth. His phone continued to ring with the request for a video call as Akaashi reached over his bed to turn on his lamp.

“Are ya serious?” was Osamu’s first question once he accepted the call. Osamu was lying down in his own bed, face lit by a warm glow from the night light beside him. Most of his features were shrouded in shadow, but it was enough for Akaashi to recognize and miss him all the more.

“Yeah.” Akaashi couldn’t help but smile. “Forgot to tell you I have the week off, as a reward for all our hard work at the company.”

Osamu whistled, pumping a fist in the air. “Thank the gods! And I’m so proud of ya for that, by the way. Did I already tell ya?”

Akaashi laughed. “Yeah, you did. Multiple times.”

“Well, I’ll tell ya again: I’m so proud of ya.” Osamu beamed, expression pensive before he snapped his fingers. “Oh! We could go to the beach! Shirahama beach is near enough for a road trip, but far enough from Tokyo that it’d be a change of scenery for ya.”

“Sounds like a date.”

“Fuck yeah it is! I’ll take care of everythin’, ya don’t need to worry ’bout it.”

“Osamu–”

“All ya gotta do is be ready on Thursday morning, packed and ready to go.”

“I can help with the planning, really.”

“Na, it’s no worries. I’ve got some time to spare the next few days. Besides, it’ll be my pleasure to do this for ya.”

Akaashi finally relented with a smile. He shifted so that Osamu had a better view of him. “My hero.”

“Aww, Keiji. Ya can be so sweet.” Osamu laughed, but his excitement soon softened into something gentler. Through the pixelated resolution of the video, Akaashi saw him reach up a hand, fingers falling to rest against his screen. “It’s gettin’ very late.”

“It is.”

“Get some sleep now.” Osamu’s voice had turned quiet. “I’ll see ya real soon.”

Akaashi longed to hold Osamu in his hands, his touch filled with every inch of him. Instead, he settled for lifting his own hand and pressing his fingers against his own screen, in silent pretense that the cold glass of his phone was Osamu’s soft skin instead. “See you. Good night, Osamu.”

When they parted ways afterwards, Akaashi closed his eyes and continued to pretend that there weren’t hundred of miles between him and the love of his life.

–

Osamu remained true to his word. For the next few days, in between the storm of his work hours, Akaashi received regular updates on their upcoming Shirahama beach trip. They finalized the duration of their stay (they agreed to spend the whole weekend together in Shirahama, just to make their trip all the more worthwhile) and they agreed on the finer details like split expenses, itinerary ideas, and things to pack. The only thing caught in the web of uncertainty was the designated place of their lodging, as all their initial choices had been ruled out due to a fully booked space.

It was on the Monday of the new week when Osamu finally texted Akaashi about it.

>> I have good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first? [11:56AM]  
<< Surprise me. [12:00PM]  
>> The good news is I was able to find and book a beach house for the night. 🥳🥳 [12:02PM]  
>> Here, look! It’s a very pretty cottage. It’s kinda big enough for four people, but whatever. [12:03PM]  
<< Wow, that IS nice. [12:04PM]  
<< The bad news is the price, isn’t it? [12:04PM]  
>> Worse. [12:05PM]

Akaashi waited for Osamu’s reply then, his phone propped up against his groceries as he cooked himself a homemade meal. When several minutes passed without a reply, Akaashi wiped his hands against his pants and reached out.

<< Osamu? Are you still breathing? [12:34PM]  
>> Yeah, I’m here! [12:35PM]  
>> Hmm [12:36PM]  
>> How do I say this [12:36PM]  
>> Hmm [12:37PM]  
>> Well [12:38PM]  
>> You see [12:39PM]  
>> ’Tsumu and Suna are tagging along with us. [12:42PM]  
>> For the record, it was against my will!! Or my knowledge, for that matter. [12:44PM]

It was Akaashi’s turn to stop replying. He stared at Osamu’s messages, his lunch momentarily forgotten as he swam through an ocean of his surprise.

Akaashi stared up at the ceiling. He wouldn’t say he was upset. He had never been very particular about having others tag along with him and his partner–and his years at Fukurodani with Bokuto could attest to that. He wouldn’t say he was particularly angry, either. There was no reason or cause to be mad anyway, especially if it concerned Osamu’s personal circle.

But he was definitely feeling… _something._

His phone chimed, and he opened the screen to read Osamu’s latest text.

>> Keiji, are you still breathing? [12:48PM]  
<< I’m fine. [12:49PM]  
>> I can’t tell if you really are. [12:50PM]  
<< No, I’m really okay. [12:51PM]  
<< I don’t mind. [12:51PM]  
<< About Atsumu-san and Suna-san tagging along, I mean. [12:52PM]  
>> Well, good for you. [12:53PM]  
>> Because I mind. [12:53PM]  
>> Will explain everything later. Have to run some errands first! [12:54PM]  
<< Take care. [12:55PM]

It was only when Akaashi set aside his device and returned to cooking did he put a name to what he felt.

Apprehension. It was apprehension. Because he was very, very apprehensive to come face-to-face with Atsumu once again.

–

On the morning of their Shirahama trip, Akaashi woke up late.

Earlier in the week, Osamu had explained (and apologized, one too many times) that the only reason his brother and former Inarizaki teammate were coming with them to the beach was because Suna had been the one to secure the lodging. It was the house of a distant relative, he had said, and Atsumu had preyed upon that advantage to force Osamu into taking them along. Akaashi took the news in stride, genuinely grateful for Suna’s generosity and hospitality.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t want to make a good impression on Atsumu and Suna.

And he was already failing in that regard.

“Shit,” Akaashi swore, seeing that he had slept through all five of his alarms and had just as many texts from Osamu. “ _Shit._ ” He kicked off his covers, already sliding his phone beneath his ear as he called Osamu. He was reaching for the glass of water he kept on his nightstand, trying to wash down the stale taste of his morning breath, when he froze.

From the other side of his bedroom door came the unmistakable ringtone of Osamu’s phone.

Hesitantly, Akaashi turned the knob and cracked his door open just as the ringing stopped. He stood by his doorway, hair sticking up in places, shirt wrinkled from sleep, phone against his ear, as he stared at Osamu standing in the kitchen, hair neatly combed down, shirt immaculate and pressed, phone against his ear. Osamu smiled and held up a mug.

“Good mornin’, my Keiji,” he said, his voice reaching through the phone and across the room.

Akaashi’s worries disappeared as he stared at Osamu. “Good morning.” He set down his phone, and Osamu mimicked his movements. Then they crossed the distance between them, eradicating the space with a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry I woke up late,” murmured Akaashi into the crook of Osamu’s neck.

“S’alright. We did too.” He pulled away, combing his fingers through Akaashi’s curls. “And ’Tsumu was bein’ very difficult. We only just got ’ere.”

Akaashi swallowed. “Where is he now? And Suna?”

“They went to buy some snacks from the Family Mart down the street.” Osamu nuzzled his nose against Akaashi’s, smiling. “God, I missed ya so much.”

Akaashi snorted, but he was holding Osamu just as ardently. “I missed you too. So much.”

Osamu kissed him, one quick peck on the lips. “Go get changed. I’ll wait for ya ’ere.”

“Okay.” Akaashi kissed him back before finally peeling himself away from Osamu. He felt the absence of his warmth immediately, but he forced himself to back away and arrange himself into a semblance of a decent human being. By the time he dressed himself with a teal polo shirt and a pair of warm board shorts, the earlier serenity of his apartment was now punctuated by intermittent bursts of voices.

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi revealed himself in his living room and found three pairs of eyes staring at him.

Osamu was the first one Akaashi noticed, as always. This time, he was standing at the back of Akaashi’s couch, a tumbler in one hand and the keys to his truck in the other. Before him, seated politely in the plush cushion, was Suna. Both his hands were preoccupied with his phone, but his catlike gaze was directed right at Akaashi.

And standing nearest to him, just a few feet shy from Akaashi’s bedroom door, was Miya Atsumu. He had a pair of sunglasses already shading his eyes, but he pulled them above his head to appraise Akaashi. He smirked before throwing his arms out and exclaiming, “Akaashi-kun! So nice to see ya again!”

Akaashi did not bother to return the gesture. Instead, his own hands found one another in a nervous massage. “Atsumu-san. Suna-san.”

“Come on, lay off with the honorifics.” Atsumu dropped his arms, though his smug expression remained in place. He closed the gap and threw an arm over Akaashi’s shoulders. “We are all friends here after all.”

Akaashi’s eyes involuntarily flicked to where Osamu was, but Osamu was already joining them. “Quit riling the host, ’Tsumu. This ain’t yer home.” He tugged his brother free from Akaashi and thrust the keys in his hand. “And go back to the truck already!” He swiveled to Suna’s direction and implored, albeit with a less biting tone, “Ya too, Suna.”

“’Samu,” Atsumu whined when Osamu passed the coffee tumbler to Akaashi, “ya no longer take my side ever since ya started datin’ Akaashi.”

“When have I ever taken yer side?” Osamu huffed irritably. He began pushing Atsumu towards the entrance. “And can ya shut up for one second? I’m beggin’.”

“I was only greetin’ Akaashi-kun! What was so wrong with that?”

Akaashi watched the Miya twins walk away, their voices rising as they wrestled with one another. He was taking several swigs of his lukewarm coffee, hoping that it would be enough to wake him up from whatever nightmare he’d stumbled upon, when Suna Rintarou slid up to his side. Akaashi nearly swore. He hadn’t even seen him move.

“If, at any point during the trip, you have the overwhelming urge to hit Atsumu,” Suna said quietly, casting Akaashi a sideways glance, “I hope you give in. Know that I won’t stop you.”

Akaashi choked on his drink. He wiped some of his spilled coffee from the corner of his mouth. “I’m sorry?”

Suna flourished his phone from his pocket, already typing away. “Just let me know beforehand. I’d like to record the whole thing.”

Suna walked away, trailing after the twins’ wake. Akaashi blinked at the three of them, taking another sip of the coffee Osamu had prepared for him.

Well then. This was going to be one hell of a trip.

–

The moment they began their show on the road, with Osamu steering his truck down the road to Shirahama, Akaashi in the passenger seat, and Atsumu and Suna at the back, Atsumu had been _unbearable._

It started with the little quips. Not even five minutes into the ride, he popped his head between the seats, grinning as he said, “Ain’t this fun? The four of us finally together at last!”

“Against my consent,” grumbled Osamu.

“Now, now, ’Samu,” crooned Atsumu, patting his brother’s shoulder. “Don’t ya worry. Suna and I will be on our best behavior here in the backseat.”

Akaashi did not miss the way Osamu’s fingers tightened on the wheel. “’Tsumu. I know what yer thinkin’.”

As Atsumu settled back in his seat, Akaashi had a very, very bad feeling he knew what Atsumu was thinking too.

His suspicions were confirmed when he heard a strangled moan not long after. Osamu and Akaashi exchanged a horrified look before they looked at the rearview mirror. The angle did not permit him to see Atsumu and Suna’s faces, but he saw the way their limbs were tangled with one another, Atsumu’s hand traveling south. Akaashi looked away just as one of them gasped.

“Suna,” said Osamu, voice tight. “What are ya doin’?”

“Me,” said Atsumu, his reply ending in an exhale of lust.

“If ya could please–”

“This is only payback for what ya did to my car, ’Samu,” gasped Atsumu. When Akaashi dared to look in the mirror again, he found Suna’s hands all over Atsumu.

Akaashi rubbed his temples, sighing as he continued to endure the songs of their ministrations. He felt a hand over his and found Osamu touching him, even as he kept his eyes on the road. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Akaashi. He squeezed Osamu’s hand to affirm his words.

They continued their ride like that for several agonizing minutes: two men sitting upfront, hand-in-hand, as they endured the tense unwinding of two men sitting in the back. Akaashi began to count the seconds afterwards, using that as a distraction for himself. On the one hundred and sixty-seventh second, he let Osamu go to turn up the radio. On the two hundred and fifth second, he had begun to tap his leg against the seat in the hopes that it could help in drowning out the other noises. On the three hundred and forty-eighth second, Osamu had begun to sigh every ten beats.

And maybe it was the fact that time moved too slowly for Akaashi’s liking, locking them in a torture they can’t escape, or maybe it was the fact that Osamu had begun to lose his own temper. Either way, Akaashi had finally had enough.

Clenching his jaw, Akaashi looked over his shoulder. Atsumu was draped all over Suna, one arm cupping his chin while the other arm hooked Suna’s leg around his waist. Suna was just as into the kiss as Atsumu was, although his shoulders were sloped almost a little shyly, as if he had an ounce of guilt in being Atsumu’s accomplice on this.

Sensing their audience, Atsumu pulled away from his boyfriend, eyes heavy and blown with desire. He blinked it away for several heartbeats before he looked up and found Akaashi’s gaze. “Akaashi-kun,” he purred, “does this look familiar to ya?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, taking in the two men’s positions. “Not quite.” He turned a little more, giving himself a better vantage point to look Atsumu in the eye. “And, if I recall correctly, the men of the Miya family prefer to be under their partners.”

Atsumu blinked once, twice, the lust in his expression slowly replaced by shock. Suna looked just as stunned, but he recovered much quicker. He hid his chuckle in a cough, though his whispered phrase of “Holy shit” was not lost on anyone.

Akaashi raised his brows. “Do you want me to go on?”

“Wait–” Atsumu began, but Akaashi was already cutting him off.

“And if I recall correctly,” he continued, “I made sure to kiss your brother slowly.” Akaashi reached over and touched Osamu. “From his lips–”

His fingers traveled downwards.

“–down his neck–”

Akaashi pressed the apple of Osamu’s throat, and Osamu swallowed.

“–across his chest–”

He tugged on the collar of Osamu’s shirt.

“–towards his–”

“Okay, stop!” Atsumu immediately scrambled away from Suna, hands flying in surrender. “Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ And keep those details to yerself, _god!_ ”

Akaashi withdrew his hand, and that gesture triggered the onslaught of Osamu and Suna’s laughter, their boisterous guffaws rising above the songs on the radio. Suna was righting himself into a sitting position when Atsumu shoved his shoulder. “Why are _you_ laughing too, Rin? What the fuck?”

“That’s what you get for being such an asshole, baby,” he said through his laughter.

Triumphant, Akaashi turned away, eyes trained back on the road. From the corner of his eye, he saw Osamu grin. “You wouldn’t believe how much I love ya right now,” he confessed, in a voice a little huskier than normal.

Akaashi smiled. He stared at Osamu’s faded reflection on the window’s glass. “It’s a very good thing I love you just as much.”

–

They reached Shirahama an hour after lunch, the sun a high and unyielding disc that burned everything in its wake. Despite their earlier clashes in the car ride on the way to their destination, all four of them were amicable towards one another as they agreed to wait out the brunt of the heat in a cheap fast food restaurant. By the time they finished with their meals, they voted to spend the rest of the afternoon in the beach, summer heat and sweltering humidity be damned. When Akaashi had hesitated, Suna had told him that the house was still not ready anyway, as there was still one more pipe that needed fixing.

Now, Akaashi found himself lying down on his beach towel, beneath a red and yellow umbrella that Atsumu had staked in the stand. He had his back propped up by his beach bag as he read through the novel he’d brought. Beside him, slathered in sunscreen and just a little outside of the shade’s protection, was Osamu. He had his elbows supporting his weight as he stared up at the sky, his own pair of shades perched upon his nose. Several feet away from them, frolicking in the white capped waters, were Atsumu and Suna, their yells traveling the space to reach Akaashi’s ears. When their voices continued to rise higher and higher, only to be cut off by the roar of a thunderous wave, Akaashi squinted through his glasses and watch them rise and fall with the tide.

“What are they doing?” wondered Akaashi aloud. Another wave crested over their heads, and he watched gold and onyx disappear beneath sapphire blue.

Osamu barely moved from his position. He hadn’t even bothered to glance at where Akaashi was looking. “Don’t know, don’t care, don’t ask.”

Akaashi arched a brow at Osamu, ready to retort with a comeback of his own. But his eyes latched onto his figure instead, pale and shining in a thin sheet of his sweat as he laid against his towel. His lips were slightly parted, his sunglasses reflecting the golden disc of the sun as strands of his dark hair fell to shade the upper part of his face.

“Yer starin’, aren’t ya?”

“I’m not,” denied Akaashi immediately, words slipping too fast to be a believable truth.

Osamu finally looked away from the cloudless sky. He pushed his glasses down, looking at Akaashi from beneath his lashes. “Like what ya see?”

Akaashi leaned forward, daring to inch his lips as close to Osamu’s as possible without actually touching him. “Always have.”

Akaashi’s eyes were already fluttering shut as he made to close the last centimeter of space between them, but he pulled away when he heard the panicked yells of Atsumu. Osamu did the same, sitting upright as he pushed his glasses over his head and stared at the ocean. Atsumu and Suna were both coughing out sea water, hair over their eyes, as they staggered back to the shore. Akaashi and Osamu must have come to the same conclusion that they were fine (for the most part), for neither of them moved from where they were reclined.

“Are you okay?” asked Akaashi once Atsumu and Suna were finally within earshot, bodies leaving a wet trail in the sand behind them.

Atsumu coughed, sliding his hair back over his head as he reached for his towel. “Thank ya for the concern, Akaashi-kun–”

“I was asking Suna.”

Atsumu paused from wiping his face to pout. “ _’Samu!_ ”

“I don’t care,” scoffed Osamu, raising a brow at the both of them. “And what were ya even doin’? It looked like ya were tryin’ to drown one another.”

“We were tryna get the perfect underwater kiss, ya idiot!”

Suna drank from his energy drink before wiping the sides of his mouth. “You punched my eye, like, five times.”

“Because ya kept movin’! And ya punched me too!”

Suna narrowed his eyes. “We were _underwater._ And the waves aren’t exactly gentle this time of the day.” He sipped from his bottle. “The punches were intentional, though.”

Both of them were still arguing when Osamu rose to his feet. Akaashi squinted up at him when Osamu tugged him up. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going now?” Despite Akaashi’s confusion, he took his glasses off and followed Osamu. Osamu led them down to the water line, leaving behind his bickering brother and friend. When Akaashi’s feet sunk into the shallow depths, he smiled, catching on. “Are you...actually taking ideas from Atsumu?”

Osamu did not turn, and he drawled almost begrudgingly, “Once in a while, he can be smart.”

Akaashi stopped, digging his heels into the sand. He pulled Osamu to him, resting the back of his hand over Osamu’s forehead. “Osamu? Are you okay? Do you have a fever?”

Osamu made a face and pushed Akaashi’s hand away. “Shut up before I change my mind.”

Both of them continued to wade deeper into the depths, the water rising from their knees to their chests until it was right beneath their chins. With every wave that came and went, Akaashi lost his footing, limbs cutting through water as he struggled to stay afloat. Osamu was the same, although he was flailing a lot more than Akaashi thought he would. When they resurfaced from the swell of a wave, Akaashi sputtered out water from his cheeks, grinning as he watched Osamu thrash around.

“Yer thinkin’ somethin’ bad ’bout me, aren’t ya?” challenged Osamu, coughing out the sea from his lungs.

“It’s not exactly bad,” amended Akaashi.

Osamu lunged forward, arms locking around Akaashi’s shoulders. Akaashi let out a startled yell, both of them momentarily sinking before they bobbed up to the surface. “Liar!”

Akaashi was laughing through the water in his eyes. “You’re just as bad as Atsumu now.”

“I never wanna hear my brother’s name from yer lips when we’re alone.” He continued to cling onto Akaashi, and Akaashi thought it was part desire and part need to keep his head above the water that kept him close.

“Baby,” teased Akaashi.

Osamu smirked, his eyes dropping to Akaashi’s lips. “Yes, baby?”

The droplets of Akaashi’s smile mingled with the water as he stared back at Osamu. The sea continued to rock the both of them, sometimes gently and sometimes roughly, but all Akaashi could feel was the spin of his own heart at Osamu’s words. He lifted his thumb and caressed it over Osamu’s lips. “I think I’d like to collect that kiss now.”

Osamu looked away from Akaashi, just long enough to glean the horizon. Several hundred feet away from them was an incoming wave, the tide already pulling them further from the shore as it gathered momentum. Osamu peeled himself from Akaashi’s body, feet kicking underwater as he held his hand. “’Kay. On my count.”

“Don’t try to drown me,” said Akaashi, tightening his grip on Osamu.

“I’d never let anythin’ bad happen to ya,” said Osamu honestly. Before Akaashi could process his statement, Osamu began to count. “Three...two...one. _Go!_ ”

Akaashi inhaled a deep breath right before he crashed into the wave with Osamu. He tried to keep his eyes open, but the swirl of sand and sea salt stung against his vision, and he squeezed them shut again. He let his other senses guide him, the sound of rushing water to his side and the solid hand in his indicating that Osamu was right there with him.

Then, just as suddenly, Osamu slipped away from his grasp. He felt the cool skin of Osamu’s hands cupping both sides of his face, and only then did Akaashi dare to open his eyes. Osamu was a blur of flesh and skin, but even Akaashi could determine just how close they were to one another. Akaashi paddled against the water, bringing his body to a near upright position just as Osamu did the same. He cradled Osamu’s hips, tugging it just so they were flushed against one another. Then Akaashi let out a puff of his breath, bubbles rising to the surface, as Osamu kissed him.

 _The perfect underwater kiss,_ thought Akaashi, smiling against Osamu’s lips.

Once Akaashi’s lungs began to burn, he forced himself to break free from the kiss and directed both of them back to the surface. Akaashi was the first to breathe oxygen into his lungs, Osamu following closely behind him. Akaashi’s hands rubbed away the sea salt from his eyes, trying to see whether they had to brace themselves for another wave.

“’Kaashi! ’Samu!”

Akaashi turned, following the unmistakable call of Atsumu. He found the Miya twin standing by the shore, Osamu’s glasses over his eyes as he curved his hands over his mouth. “Did ya do it?”

“’Course we did!” yelled Osamu, paddling closer to the shore. “As if it was hard!”

Even from this distance, Akaashi could make out Atsumu’s displeased frown. He flipped them a finger right before turning on his heel and walking away. Akaashi laughed to himself, just as Osamu wrapped his arms around him once more. Akaashi rested his head against Osamu’s, turning back to the deep end and watching another wave rise towards their direction.

“Again?” asked Osamu. When Akaashi glanced at him, he found his lips tilted to the right.

Akaashi smiled back. “Again,” he agreed.

Osamu let Akaashi go to thread his fingers through his. Then together, they chased the crest of the rising wave and disappeared beneath the cool of summer.

–

Atsumu’s Guide on How to Create the Perfect Underwater Kiss  
1\. Take Rin into a body of water (any would do).  
~~2\. Pull him underwater.  
3\. Take his face and kiss him.~~  
2\. Dunk his head underwater.  
3\. Punch him (by accident!!!) while trying to hold him.  
4\. Get punched back (not an accident!!!).  
5\. Swim up to get some air.  
6\. Repeat until successful.  
(Actual tries done before kiss was achieved: 17)

Osamu’s Guide on How to Create the Perfect Underwater Kiss  
1\. Take Akaashi to Shirahama beach. ~~(Preferably without an annoying twin and his boyfriend, but ’kaaay.)~~  
2\. Pull him underwater.  
3\. Take his face and kiss him.  
(Actual tries done before kiss was achieved: 1)

**Author's Note:**

>  **UPDATE (12-29-2020):** i know i meant for this to be a four-chaptered fic, but i'm going to go ahead and end this at 2 chapters. for the longest time, i've been wondering why i couldn't write anything more for this fic despite being able to write for others (e.g. my atsukita fic, my osaaka drabbles, etc.). and i realized: **osamu and akaashi's story from "new love in old places" has ended.** i have nothing more to say about them, and i only know that they're out there living their best lives.
> 
> sorry to everyone who has been anticipating the chapters for autumn and winter! if you're looking for an another osaaka series centered on the seasons, you can check out [ao3 twindualities's "The Seasons of You and Me" series.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041213)
> 
> –
> 
> [@megfushiguro on twitter](http://twitter.com/megfushiguro) • [@stormhund on cc](http://curiouscat.qa/stormhund)


End file.
